Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of preparation of food products, and particularly to the preparation of a package comprising an elongated comestible, such as a rice-ball or bread and butter, and layer that is to be wrapped directly around the comestible immediately before the latter is eaten. Prior to such wrapping, the laver is separated from the comestible by a waterproof sheet folded to provide juxtaposed portions between which the layer is placed to separate it from the comestible.
For a portable lunch, rice is often made into a ball which is wrapped with dry-laver. This laver-wrapped rice-ball is very popular food in Japan and it is called "Onigiri" or "Sushi". Although the laver is dried at first, it gradually gets moist after it is wrapped around the rice-ball, because it is in direct contact with the rice-ball. After the laver gets moist, its flavor is so deteriorated while losing its intrinsic crisp feeling that it is no longer appetizing.